Oops
by Sweety8587
Summary: Coauthored by Sweety8587, Rogue238, CF and a sinister villian. Due to a Forge experiment gone wrong, three crazy fanfic writers are sucked into Evo…where they ‘help’ Remy get Rogue. Insanity awaits!
1. Pulsing disco light, suck me into your

**Fic Title: Oops…**

_Authoresses: Rogue 238, CF and Sweety8587._

_Authoresses comments_

_(Sweety) : _Things are never going to be the same again. Please make sure to keep your arms and legs inside the fic at all times. Enjoy the ride and make sure you do not have a sure hold on logic and your sanity. Else, the fic aint that enjoyable.

_(Rogue238): _Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a room, a round room, a round rubber room. I died there. They buried me way down deep in the sewer. There were rats, round rats, round rubber rats. I hate rats. Rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. . .

_(Cat2Fat900): _Well, you saw what Sweety said. No sanity allowed! Well, not much anyways. It's overrated, I swear. Anyway, well, enjoy the fic. It's crazy. And, as always, support squirrel world domination! Review! Or else! Though I haven't figured out what the 'what else' is yet…

_Disclaimer: Neither Rogue238, CAt2Fat900, nor Sweety8587 own, or have ever owned X-Men X-Evolution, but not for lack of wanting. _.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pulsing disco light, suck me into your world**

**3 AM (+ 5 hours GMT) **

The soft clacking of the keyboard keys was the only sound in the large, rather open room. The monitor's light fell on the face of a young girl as the glared at her computer screen. It seemed quite apparent that had the time not been 2 in the morning, she would have been yelling many a profanities. But she was forced to settle with glaring and muttering.

_I cannot believe these writers! What are they five? Better yet…do they think we're five?_ She thought angrily as she closed the site. Sweety was generally a laid back and easy going person but there are those days….days when she got out of her denial and went to check on the new comics and storylines for the X-men. Those were often dark days….very dark days. Such as today, well it was a dark night, but lets not be too technical yes?

Sweety decided that a good ole smut and fluff fest filled with Remy and Rogue goodness was required before heading to bed. No better way to guarantee sweet dreams. A small pop-up from the lower right hand corner of her screen caught her eyes and she grinned. An email from CF, which was followed by a message from Rogue238. She clicked open the blinking window but squinted and barely kept back a startled scream, though a very loud yelp did get out…. As a rather large and ooky looking green-purple mist floated next to her chair.

Her eyes widening behind her eyes, she glanced at her parents door hoping that they hadn't heard her yelp. She glanced at her computer and then at the mist. _What in the world is this…Is this what hallucinations are like?_ She sneaked another peek at the wooden door before looking back at the mist hanging.

It was pulsing softly, a green light that was growing and fading to a beat all its own. A bit like it was thinking it was a disco light really. She looked into it and was quite startled to find that she couldn't see through it. Instead the green and purple faded into a dark blue-black color.

_I wonder if you can feel the things in your hallucination. _And she raised her hand to touch the mist…..

**5 PM (****-5 ****GMT)**

The clicks of the mouse and the clacks of the keys could distinctly be heard over the low humming of the air conditioner. The faint light from the monitor fell on the face of a young girl who had an insane grin on her face. She laughed evilly, albeit quietly, but evilly nonetheless.

Normally, Cat2fat900, also known as CF, would have been a lot more subtle. After all, she was going online and writing her fanfiction when she was supposed to be doing her homework. But who cared about homework anyway? Torturing poor, unsuspecting characters was so much fun. However, that day, her parents had made the mistake of leaving her alone in the empty house with a working computer.

She grinned as she popped open her Outlook Express folder. She waited for the machine to process, then her face lit up as she saw that she'd received two emails, one from Sweety and one from Rogue238. Probably in answer to the one she'd sent earlier. She moved to click on them, but then she yelped, jumping back an consequently falling off her chair. A small, pulsing green-and-purple light was floating in the air next to her.

She got up, looking at it and realizing that it looked a bit like a disco light, or her last science experiment gone wrong. She looked around suspiciously, but raised a hand to touch it…

**4 PM (****-6 ****GMT)**

Click, click, click. . . the sounds of the keyboard droned on never changing. The house was empty except for the young woman typing. The quiet scares her and she puts a Dido CD on in the background. _That's better, back to typing._

The name of the girl is Rogue238. Her kids were visiting their aunt today, and her husband was still working out of town. She sighed. Being alone wasn't very much fun. . .

So, she was typing the lastest chapter of her newest fanfic and decided she needed a break from the typing. She should have been cleaning, but she was tired of cleaning. Cleaning wasn't any fun either.

So she thought she check her e-mail, after first saving her file. She clicks on internet explorerer and first checks FFNet to see if her story has any new reviews. It doesn't. So she goes to her webmail site. She had sent both Sweety and Cat2Fat900 e-mails that morning and was wondering if they got them. She notices she has two emails, one from each of them. She smiles, feeling less alone.

She clicked on the first one, when suddenly a greenish-purple light came from the computer and hovered next to her. She squinted at the light. She assumed she is dreaming. Green and Purple lights just don't pop out of e-mails. So, she decided to find out just how far this dream will go. So, she shrugs and reached a hand out to touch it. . .

-------------

_It gets better I swear to you it does! _

_Which fangirl hasn't wished this? Seriously? _

_And you know what will make us fangirls happy? A bright shiny review! So push the button and review or else I'll let loose my army of dead zombie chickens atcha!_


	2. BooBoo’s, Fan girls and Villains Oh My

**Disclaimer:** Dear Santa….I wish that Stan-Lee would gift us with the Xmen characters. Thank you. Sweety, CF and Rogue 238.

_Authoress comments:_

_Sweety8587:_ Appreciate the fact that I have written this chapter on just 4 hours of sleep after watching a very prettiful Indian movie, which I am plotting to re-write as a Romy, and after giving an interview for admission! APPRECIATE damn it!

_CF: _Agh…sleep deprived…need coffee…need reviews…or else…

_Rogue 238: _I'm too tired to write anything here. . .

* * *

**Chapter 2: ' Boo-Boo's, Fan girls and Villains. Oh My!'**

It wasn't all too unusual to not find Forge in his room, not at all. In fact, it was quite normal given the way he operated. He ate, slept, and breathed in his lab where he was currently holed up. He was working on device that sorta looked like a bulb…with a door in it and without a filament. The only noises that were currently permeating the air were a constant stream of 'twhip twhip' which was broken only by a whirring noise.

Forge had been pondering the possibility of teleportation, even though the last attempt at further teleportation was a…quite a bit of a failure to put it lightly. But he was undeterred. He would find a way to teleport into other realities, one with no dinosaurs this time thank you very much, and find out how the world was there. There wasn't anything that would go wrong this time….he hoped and prayed.

He eyed the wires over his head, in the faint light of the torch beside him. Everything seemed in order this time around, he was pretty much confident of knowing where he had messed up last time. His arm changed with a quick whirring and he got to work on the circuit that was leading to the wires. He was too caught up to hear the knock on the door, or the footsteps or the voice that was calling his name. He did, on the other hand, feel the kick in his shins and sat up with a yelp and hit his head smack into the hard metal.

Bobby Drake and Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee helped Forge out as he was rubbing his head, as Bobby spoke.

"You really should not get into your work like that man. Or else, you're gonna have a pretty big head. Due to all the bumps on it."

His grin didn't falter at Forge's rather withering glare as he managed to get out, "What are you here for?"

Jubilee piped up, "You said that you could fix my cd player remember? And that I could pick it up today." Forge stood up shakily.

"Yeah right. It's over there and I gotta tell you something about it." Bobby stood peering down at the console of the machine on which Forge was working on and asked,

"Forge. What's this thing do? Forge?" He turned around to find Forge explaining something to Jubilee, waving a list at her face while she looked a bit sheepish. He walked over to the back of the machine, at least it was the other side and stumbled. Grumbling he turned around and looked down, to find two wires out of place. _Uh-oh_. He grabbed the wires, looked at Forge who was still busy and looked down again at the wiring. A small tremor of panic went through him when he saw a multitude of connections. _Oh shit…_ He glanced at the wires, and then at the wiring board. Noticing Forge coming back, he stuck both wires into random sockets and stood up, hoping that he looked innocent.

Jubilee was hugging her CD player.

"Thanks a lot Forge. This means a lot to me. I can't imagine was the store clerk would think if I went to him to get this fixed." Forge smiled slightly,

"I think I can guess. This would be…the fourth time this month I think that you've busted your player." Jubilee gave a slightly guilty laugh.

"I can't help it if my powers go off on their own at times." Bobby began to usher Jubilee out with a

"Thanks a lot Forge. We owe you one."

"Don't mention it really. I'd better get back to my work."

_**Many hours later**_

"Right….here we go."

He stood in the bulb, with a controller in his hands. He knew this was risky and after the whole Middleverse thing, he had sworn that he would never get himself into another situation like that but, in the interest of science, he was willing to take this chance. In any case, he had set the controls to bring him back within five minutes. He closed his eyes and pressed the button, saying a silent prayer as the machine began to rev up. He kept his eyes closed as a loud spitting noise came from the wires but opened them when things went quiet suddenly.

He eyed the four glowing orbs outside the glass bulb with confusion. They were hovering in a square shape in front of him, with a dark smoky orb in the middle. A colorful wave of vapor was floating around and among the orbs. As suddenly as they had appeared, the orbs suddenly merged, letting out a blinding white light that left Forge blinking in wonder.

"What…what just happened?"

_**On the outskirts of Bayville **_

Sweety groaned as she began to regain her consciousness. Her head felt like what a dance floor must feel like after a herd of elephants had been doing the salsa all night long. She sat up with a groan, holding her head between her hands.

"Oooh my head." She squinted with one eye as she heard an identical groan.

"Forget your head…I feel like I got run over by an eighteen wheeler a few dozen times."

_That voice…It's **MY** voice!_

She opened her eyes and gasped, too shocked to speak. Standing in front of her was a splitting image of herself, except her hair was shorter and had streaks of cherry red in them. And was wearing a tee-shirt with the phrase "I wanna have fun. Can I torture you?" on it. Sweety looked down at herself, she was wearing a plain white tee-shirt with a baby duck on it with the phrase "Proud to be a duck." Her eyes darted back to her doppelganger who took a look at her and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Ooooh…."

Both their heads swiveled as they heard the curse and noticed the other two figures that were lying on the ground beside them. Sweety did a double take when she noticed the chickens, squirrels and faeries that were fluttering, moving, chittering or clucking around them. She looked at her twin and said,

"Err…you…you aren't Sasha…are you?"

Her twin grinned, "'Bout time I got my own body!"

Sweety groaned and slapped her head, "Perhaps there's a reason why I never let you in charge you know."

But Sasha wasn't listening, as she seen the chickens and was picking three of them up with a "Edgar! Allen! Poe! Oh my God! Chuckles, is that you!

Sweety moved to the other two figures muttering, "I should have never let her name those chickens….here, let me help you up."

"ACK! NO TOUCHY!" One of the figures jumped up, holding her head. She slowly brought her arms down, blinking. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm paranoid, ever since the 'Straitjacket Incident'." She looked around and let out a yell of excitement. "MY SQUIRRELS!"

Sweety surveyed the girl. Black hair…silver streaks… black t-shirt with flames and the message 'Squirrels shall dominate'.

"I take it you're Cat2fat900?" She asked the girl, who was currently petting an albino squirrel. The girl looked up.

"Um, yeah, duh, but you can just call me CF. Everyone else does. And you are?"

"Sweety. And this is—"

"Sasha! I'm her evil-alter-personality-thing."

"I like the shirts!" CF laughed, but then she squinted, looking closer at them. "Holy shiznik, we're 2D! Oh man, this rocks! But what happened?"

Just then, the other figure on the ground stirred. Rogue238 woke up mumbling. Three fairies and a squirrel were staring at her. She squinted at them and muttered, "What in the world just happened?" The squirrel squeaked at her. "Randall? The pet squirrel CF gave me? And my fairies? Emily, Anne, and Felicity? But your all two-dimentional. . ." She looked at herself, "Hey, I'm two-dimensional too!"

She looked into a puddle that happened to be right next to her. Her shoulder-length hair was a medium brown with blonde streaks in it. Her emerald eyes sparkled. She was wearing a pair of black capris with a tight white shirt. On the shirt was a picture of her original characters, Raven and Lightning, standing back to back with their arms crossed in front of them. She also was wearing brown sandals.

Suddenly she heard voices. Startled, she looked around and saw three other girls, several other squirrels, some of which were wearing flame throwers, and chickens. She shook her head and groaned. That's when two of the girls started walking towards her.

"Hi." Sweety said. "You've got to be Rogue238. Oh...I figured you to be...younger. Bout my age. Cause I sound that wacky...not that I'm saying you sound wacky! Not there is anything wrong with being wacky..I mean...darn...nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, but oh, squirrels, dead chickens. . . Cat2Fat900 and Sweety?" The girls nodded. "Anyone know how we got here?"

"Not a clue." CF said. "But it might have somthing to do with that big greenish purply thing that came out of my computer."

"You both got one of those, huh?" Rogue238 asked. Meanwhile, Randall was happily reunited with CF's squirrels. Then he came and sat on Rogue238's shoulder.

"Yup," the both nodded. Sasha walked up just then as well.

"And please tell me this isn't your evil twin Sasha. . ." Rogue said, shaking her head.

"Yup, that's me!" Sasha grinned. "My…you are old. I thought you'd be younger. OUCH! What I say!" She rubbed her head where Sweety had slapped her. "Sheesh. Grouch."

Rogue238 groaned, "Where are we anyways?"

Sweety scratched her head, while absentmindedly stroking the head of Chuckles the chicken that was perched on her shoulder. "No idea really…"

"Bayville."

Sweety glared at Sasha, "And how do you know that?" Sasha merely pointed at the rather large sign that said, 'Welcome to Bayville!' Silence descended on the group as they looked at the sign, then at their 'pets' and then at each other.

A joy seemed to bloom on their faces as they slowly began to realize all the possibilities that lay before them. And when they realized it, they let out an ear-splitting squeal that was heard many miles away.

Meanwhile, a vaguely Sinister figure appeared just outside the gates of the Institute.

"Hey! What's with the Sinister being capitalized? I'm not Mr. Sinister! I'm a girl, damnit!"

Miss Sinister-

"I'm not Sinister! I'm **a** sinister figure, not THE Sinister!"

The sinister figure peered through the gate at the Institute. "Excellent," she said. "Now is the perfect time to carry out my evil plan."

Then she heard the ear-splitting squeal. "Fangirls," she muttered with disgust. "How did they get here?" The Sinister-

"Cut it out!"

The sinister figure glanced at the Institute one last time, then flipped her cloak and walked off to find out more about these so-called fangirls.

Wait, she gets a CLOAK?

* * *

**Review Replies: **

Ludi

Sweety:Why yes we are…have. Mary-Sues! The day I become a Mary-Sue is the day I pray the sky shall fall on my head! Asterix comics…why yes I have been re-reading them! Which way this fic is going? One-way trip to insanity my dear friend! ;) And of course our favorite couple shall be in here! No fears:) **CF: Mary SUES? GAH! No way, dude! Yup, yet another Forge experiment gone amok. **_Rogue238: I have no idea what a Mary Sue is. _

Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude

Sweety: See me update! runs to update Darn idea bit me before I had to leave fer travel. I jes got home and have to leave in a few hours but see me writing out the new chapter. And heeeey! looks at CF and Rogue238 Who told HER the main plots for this fic! Though I do like War of the Pixie Stix…CF, would you care to do the honors of that? **CF here: drama is fun. VEEERY fun. JOTT bashing is something we all thrive on, same as Evan-bashing. WAR OF PIXIE STIX! YES! And yay random insanity ;-).**_ Rogue238:hmm, Romy, definately, JottandEvanbashing, naturally, War of the Pixie Stix, most impossible to leave out. Lance vs. Piotr, sounds fun. Remy vs. Rogue, but with a little, tiny, eensie, bit of help from us. Heh heh heh, don't let us loose._

_

* * *

_

**CF: Review or face the wrath of the evil squirrel armies! **

_Rogue238: And trust me, you do not want to face the wrath of the evil squirrel armies!_

Sweety: I know I wouldn't. Plus, Do you really wanna be pecked to death by an army of evil zombie chickens? I thought not….And believe you me, we'll do it. Oh yes…So review! If you value your life…or else….


	3. SoWhats This Do?

**Disclaimer: We're sorry the disclaimer telling you that Sweety8587, Cat2Fat900, Rogue238, and our secret evil villain do not own X-Men Evolution has been blown up in Forge's latest experiment . . . Please stay tuned for more developments on this issue.**

Authoress comments:

CF: SUPPORT SQUIRREL DOMINATION! OR THE NINJA RODENTS SHALL KILL YOOUU!

Rogue238:Okay, you people are wierd. Wait, so am I. Oh well, on to the story. . .

Sweety8587: All hail The Shoelace of Doom, which is held by Maria McMorbid! Hail The Shoelace! http/)rimfrost(dot)deviantart(dot)com )

**Chapter 3 : So…what's this do?**

"Right…first off. How do we do this?"

The other three raised their eyebrows and Sasha sighed. There were times that it wasn't really good to be in the company of fan girls really. Okay so she was a fan girl herself but, there was a semblance of dignity to be maintained! Sorta…

"I mean, how do we get into the mansion? And what are we going to tell them?"

Rogue238 waved her hand dismissing the idea saying, "We'll figure that part out later. Why not get there first."

Sweety picked up Edgar from where he was sitting, making sure that his beak still stayed attached. It really wasn't all too much fun being a zombie chicken really, no more fun than looking after them. Thankfully they didn't look too much different from normal chickens. Sweety noticed a small pile of bags that Allen, Chuckles and Poe were clucking next to.

"Hey. Look at this."

She picked up a purple bag and grimaced when she saw her name stitched into the cloth. _Lovely. This color won't leave me even in an alternate dimension_. She opened the bag and found a change of clothes and underwear, several knick-knacks, a few books, some money, her digital camera, jewelry and….a lilac clipboard and pen? She let the bag fall on the ground and looked at the semi-transparent clipboard. _I never had a clipboard like this. _Sasha was pulling out a clipboard that was several shades darker than hers.

CF picked up a black bag and pulled out a black clipboard. The three squirrels she had were sitting on her shoulders, looking just as oddly at the clipboard as she was.

"What are they for?" CF asked in a very confused tone. _At least it's not pink…PINK MUST DIE!_

Rogue 238 shrugged confused as she flipped through blank pages of a hunter green clipboard. "Hello! What do we have here."

Rogue238 picked up a small piece of yellow paper that was peeking out. She plucked the paper and read over it. _Well, now, this is amusing. . ._

She read the note to the other girls.

"_Write on the pages as you will and wish. CF controls the character's powers. Rogue238 shall control their actions and the twins can control their appearances only in fabrics. And under no circumstances should the people here know of you, too much knowledge in the wrong hands can be a dangerous weapon."_

Sasha's face darkened slightly and muttered,

" I resent the 'wrong hands' part."

She stroked Allen's head as he clucked as best as a dead chicken could. CF still looked distrustful as she gazed at the clipboard and then the note. _Control their powers? Sounds a bit too good to be true…meh._

"What do you think, Rogue?" CF asked.

Rogue238 shrugged and said, "Why not try it out?" _No harm in it, I hope…_

"On what?" Asked Sweety as she twirled her pen around her fingers.

As if someone up there was listening to them and just waiting for that very question, a red convertible drove by filled with teenagers. Rowdy teenagers. Rowdy teenagers who apparently thought that it would be amusing to deliberately go through the ditch to splatter the standing girls with mud and water.

The girls shrieked with indignation and anger as the muddy water hit them, and glared at the car with anger. CF fumed, "Guinea pigs anyone?". Before she had finished that sentence, she had the clipboard in hand and was scribbling furiously over the paper.

Sasha and Rouge238 peeked over her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow as they read. Sweety was trying to get the mud out of her tee shirt, letting out various cuss words and threats, such to make a sailor proud.

Rogue238 let out a low whistle, "Oh nice. Very nice. I particularly like this one over here."

"I think I'll have a go as well."

Sasha clicked open her pen and tapped it on her lower lip for a moment before she began writing as well. Sweety moved to stand next to Sasha, adding in her own suggestions as her counterpart wrote.

"Make that yellow or maybe candy pink. What about one of those star shaped hats with bobbles at the end of each point? A sky-blue tellytubby costume maybe?"

"I draw the line at tellytubbies. No one should face such torture."

"Fine. Fine….oh nice one. Very nice. You are evil."

"And proud of it luv."

"Don't talk like that. A British accent really doesn't suit you."

"It suits me just like an Irish accent sounds on you."

CF finished her notes with a flourish, making the squirrel sitting on her shoulder chitter at the sudden movement, and Rogue238 moved over to see. She whistled low as she looked up at CF. CF grinned evilly.

"Remind me never ever, ever to tick you off…or your squirrels."

"Being feared is fun._"_ CF laughed evilly. "So are, well, let's call them 'accidents'…"

Sasha gave a low chuckle as she finished as well and tucked the pen into the collar of her tee shirt. The girls waited anxiously, looking at the car that was moving farther away from them. Sasha looked at Sweety, who looked worriedly at Rogue238, who in turn glanced at CF, who was muttering under her breath.

"Stupid teenagers…they shall face my wrath…"

Slightly disheartened the girls turned away, but started rather badly when the loud screeching of tires filled the air. Sasha turned quickly, asking in a slightly hopeful tone, "Accident?"

They saw the convertible had crashed. Crashed into a tree. An oak tree to be exact. An oak tree that was currently placed in the middle of the road. A blond guy who was tall, strong, and looked really stupid came out of the driver's side.

"What the…where the hell did that tree come from!" At that moment, Sasha grinned. She looked down at the clipboard.

"Any time now…"

A girlish scream cut through the air. Rogue238, Sweety, Sasha, and CF burst out laughing. A bit evilly, come to think of it.

Who they presumed was Duncan (avid fans of the show here, people), was now dressed in a tight pair of lime green tights that had fuzz near the ankles. On his blonde head was a dark green hat with a large white ball at the end. He was also wearing a pink sweater that was two sizes too small and therefore was quite a tight fit, so much that he looked positively squished into it. All in all, quite an improvement from his usual jock clothing.

The girls leaned on each other as they laughed till tears came out of their eyes as the other teenagers stumbled out wearing similar ensembles in various shades and designs. A few of them were wearing ballet costumes, right down to the slippers. They looked at what they were wearing and let out yells of horror and shock.

"Oh my god! I'm wearing pink! I can't be seen like this!"

"A TUTU! How…Where are my pants!"

"ITS PINK! Pink makes me look so fat!"

"I look like something a cat spat out!"

"At least you aren't wearing bright yellow and neon green jumpsuit. God…This is must be a dream…a nightmare! Yeah…Yeah that's right!"

Rogue238 smiled and wrote something on her clipboard as well.

As the sounds of sirens came closer to them, the girls quickly slipped away into the bushes, not wanting to be caught when the police arrived. Not because they wanted to be caught. No sir. Sasha had scribbled them back into their normal clothes by the time the police came. Boy was he going to hear a tall-tale in the evening.

A few moments later, a police officer showed up. Duncan ran up to him, "Officer! Help! The mutants are out to get me!"

"Mutants? Slow down, son. What mutants?" The officer looked at him skeptically.

"Well, sir. I don't know which ones, but we were driving and then suddenly there was a tree in the middle of the road!"

The officer lowered his sunglasses and looked at the demolished car. There was no longer a tree there. "Yeah, right, in the middle of the road. . . " He wrote something down on a notebook.

"Yeah!" Duncan said, missing the sarcasm. "And then, I looked down at my clothes and I was wearing this, this nightmare! And I never put it on!"

"Sure you didn't," the officer said unbelievingly.

By this time the other boys had left the car and were standing around in very normal looking clothes. "You believe us, don't you Officer?" they asked.

"Sure, just let me take a look at your car." He nodded and started walking towards the wreck. Inside were lots of empty bottles of alcohol. "Right those mutants probably put all these beer bottles in your car too. Well, boys, why don't we take a ride down to the station and sort this out." He took out a pair handcuffs and puts them on Duncan. "Mutants indeed. . ."

Rogue238, CF, Sweety, and Sasha start laughing from their hideout in the bushes. "That was too perfect." Rogue238 says grinning. Sasha let out a happy sigh. "I LOVE this place!"

**A while later.**

The small group was making its way into town, making a very strange procession consisting of four girls, a group of faeries, squirrels and chickens. But oddly, no one seemed much bothered by the faeries and such. They were more appalled at the girls hair and clothing.

"If these people don't stop staring at me…" CF twitched.

"Calm down," Rogue238 muttered. "Please don't lose your temper. Please. We don't wanna have to bail you out of jail."

"I only blew up one mall last time!" CF protested. "…Oh."

"My point exactly."

They decided to stop at a small roadside restaurant, opting to sit outside the striped canopy. They slipped into their seats, trying to ignore the rude stares. They pushed their bags next to their chairs, moving their 'pets' under the table. The faeries refused to and instead flew up and sat on the saltshakers, making faces at all the people who stared at them, but mostly at Sasha, Randall decided to sit on Rogue238's shoulder, the chickens were content to sit under the table and the squirrels sat with CF, occasionally glaring and chattering in CF's ear. She nodded, glared, and nodded some more.

They looked all around. There were really a lot of people. _Oh, great, summer vacation! _ Sasha grinned. Sweety raised an eyebrow. You always had to keep an eye out for those evil twins. Especially the former, or maybe the latter. For which is the greater of two evils? An evil alter ego, or a rabid fan girl?

CF was busy staring transfixed at the open-flame grill across the road. Rogue238 looked at her oddly, then just resumed staring right back at people.

Sasha raised an eyebrow and stuck her tongue out in response to an old lady's staring. The old lady let out a scandalized gasp and a huff, before hobbling away.

Sweety sighed, "You really got to stop doing things like that. Be nice Sasha."

"Make me. Besides, she was staring. I am not some circus attraction or anything."

"I never said you were!"

Before the pair could start bickering, as usual, Rogue238 spoke up. _Oh, boy, I better provide a distraction. _ She glanced at her notebook and wondered about them, "Does anyone wonder how we have these...powers? If you can call them powers."

The girls stopped the near quarrel as they pondered the question. CF shrugged and absentmindedly pet a squirrel.

Sweety drummed her fingers against the table top as she pondered out loud, glancing at Sasha, "I think… I think I might know."

_Man, we're in Bayville, this is so cool…ooh, that fire is pretty… I wonder if one of my lighters is in that bag…at least I have my squirrels…pretty flames…oh wait, someone's talking to me…_

"Huh?" CF jerked out of her thoughts.

Rogue238 looked hard at Sweety, "You might?"

Sasha looked puzzled at Sweety before the realization came over her.

"The Powers of the Author."

Sweety merely pointed her index finger at Sasha, whose expression shifted to understanding. The other two girl's expression shifted to shock and surprise.

Rogue238 just looked plain stunned as she spoke, "The Powers of the Author? You think…no, that can't be. That was just our own theory. Our own bit of fun. Its not possible."

CF grinned. "Apparently...it wasn't just our fun, but a reality. Theories are often based on a real 'experience' if you will."

Sasha piped up from where she was playing with the saltshaker, which was making Emily the fairy very mad, "And as for 'not possible'. Look where we are. We are sitting in the middle of an alternate reality, one we considered a cartoon show and nothing more. Personally, I think that nothing is impossible. Merely improbable."

CF smiled. Power was good. Power was very good. Power was the best when it was in her own two hands.

Rogue238 chewed on her bottom lip, "Why now? Why us?"

They stopped conversing as the waitress came over to them. They quickly gave their orders and started speaking again as the waitress left. Sweety then turned to Rogue238.

"That is the real question isn't it? Why us and why now."

Sasha fanned herself with the menu as she replied,

" I guess the answer will find us instead of us having to find the answer."

Sweety gave her a dubious look, "And what makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch."

Rogue238 gazed out to the street and the people walking by, her hands holding her fairies as she replied, "Lets hope that you're right."

A silence fell on the group as the waitress brought their food and they settled down to eat.

At the mansion 

Things were as normal as normal could be defined at the mansion. The New Recruits were running around the halls, trying to blow some steam off. The older students were sitting in the many rec rooms present in the mansion. Most of them were watching movies, a few of them reading. Some were merely hanging off their seats, too lazy or too tired to go out into the heat.

Summer vacation was in full swing, as it seemed apparent to everyone, especially the teachers. Students were lounging around the large mansion, in various stages of boredom and activity. Most of the students, the New Recruits specifically, were running around the mansion playing 'Hide and Seek'. A game that Amara had refused to play saying that 'such a childish game' was quite beneath her status. Of course that was before she saw that everyone got to use their powers. She joined in as well.

And of course, playing 'Hide and Seek' with powers eventually led to a huge snowball fight in the middle of the yard. Well, at least most of them were throwing snowballs. Amara was throwing fireballs. She was still a little upset at Bobby's latest prank of freezing her bed last night. This led to the grass lighting on fire, which Bobby put out. Then, everyone decided it would be better to go back to playing 'Hide and Seek.'

Scott, Jean and Kitty were sitting in the main rec room, watching some chick movie, though Scott was more sitting there because Jean wanted him to see it. One of the perks of wearing rose-quartz glasses was that he could sit there with his eyes closed and no one would be the wiser. Of course, that was as long as he didn't fall asleep. That seemed highly unlikely with the sighs Kitty kept letting out every ten minutes.

Kurt was in the kitchen with Evan, both of them were quite absorbed in the process of making the perfect six-inch hero to eat. They worked on the counter, in a comfortable silence that was broken only by the clinking of cutlery and bottles. Logan was sitting nearby at the table reading the newspaper with full attention sipping at the coffee that sat nearby.

Piotr was sitting discussing art with Warren and Remy in the small and musty library; avidly they were talking about the various artists over the past eras. The trio was quite caught up in their debate, looking up when the door opened. Remy grinned as Rogue stepped in, her eyes glancing over each of them. Her gaze rested on him just a bit longer than it did on the other two.

"What are ya'll doin' in here?" She asked, glaring at the Cajun as she leaned against the door.

"It is relatively cool in here," Warren said congenially, "we were having a discussion about some of the finer points of art." Rogue cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Art? Ya'll mean ta say that the swamp rat knows somethang other than flirtin' with girls and pissin' off Logan?"

Remy gave a mock pout. "Dat hurts, _chere_."

"Good. Ah meant it to." Warren and Piotr looked on in amusement.

"But dis t'ief does know much more den you t'ink he does, _chere_." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, ah forgot, yah're a thief, ya probably know all about that stuff firsthand." She sent him a vicious glare. "And what have ah said 'bout callin' meh yahr dear?"

"Well, de Rogue calls Remy swamp rat."

"That's different." Rogue stammered.

"How?"

"Cause ya actually are a swamp rat. Ah, howevah, am NOT and will NEVAH be yahr dear. Got it?" She turned and stalked out, slamming the door behind her. Piotr and Warren winced.

"Not yet." Remy muttered under his breath. The other two just looked at him sadly.

"You are very far gone, comrade." Piotr stated.

"Yeah, if you think you have a chance with Rogue," Angel muttered. Remy turned his demon-eyed glare onto the winged businessman.

"Shut up, _homme_."

In the meantime. . .

The movie Scott, Jean and Kitty were watching ended and with a sigh and a wet handkerchief, Kitty decided to go up to her room. Scott and Jean were taking off. They told her they were going grocery shopping, but Kitty really didn't believe them.

Rogue stormed off to her room muttering under her breath, "Ah can't believe the gall of that dirty little swamp rat. Thinking jes cause he moved in here after the whole Apocalypse thang that he can flirt with whoeveh he pleases! Well, Ah'm not just anotheh girl in a skirt for him to mount on his trophy wall! Ah hate him! Ah hate him! Ah hate him!"

By this time both Kitty and Rogue had reached their shared room and Rogue was yelling.

Kitty looked at her strangely, "Like, who are you talking about, Rogue."

"Who do ya think Ah'm talkin' about!" Rogue asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah, the sexy Cajun again, huh?" Kitty said with a gleam in her eye. "It's, like, totally romantic. . ."

Rogue cut her off, "Kitty, if ya finish that sentence, Ah swear Ah'll make yahr life a living hell!"

"Shesh, Rogue, I was, like, only saying he likes you."

"And what does it matteh if he does?" Rogue said, moving to lie down on her bed. "Ah don't like him."

"Liar." Kitty smiled at her, "I know for, like, a fact that you still have that card, like, under your pillow."

Said pillow was promptly thrown at Kitty's head. "Shut up!"

----

**We interrupt this fic to bring you a special announcement. It is with regret that we inform you that in this chapter there will be no mandatory evil villain part as our evil villaness has locked herself up in he lair. But we were able to get the following comments from her**_, "Get out! Come on now! GIT! Can't a gal concoct an evil plan in peace! Scram!"_**And at that, we departed. And now we turn to the review responses. **

----

Review Responses

_**Ludi: **_

**CF: Thanks. Sorry about the dialogue, maybe we should do something about that… Sweety? Yes, this is going on a one-way trip to craziness. Actually, it's already there. Hurray sinister figures!**

_Rogue238: We'll try and make it less confusing. Thanks a lot. We are all crazy and it helps with blending. Even our evil villain is crazy. (insert manaical laughter) Our characters are basically our muses brought to life in 2D. We love our Sinister figure. :)_

Sweety:You called? And its fixed :) Hope there aint anymore problems in reading now Luds. And as for our 'pets' just…go with the flow. Its easier that way

_**DCDDFD:**_

**CF: Well, technically it's Forge's fault, cause he should've tested his machine first. 'Cause he's a weird-dude-stuck-in-middleverse-for-years-says-groovy-a-lot like that. My squirrel commander lived inside my head. (Ralph)**

_Rogue238: I'm not even gonna go there. :) and you know why. :)_

Sweety :My evil twin's out….call the 911! Call the Irish Embassy! Someone get a solution for Forge's inventions!

_**Gulz:**_

**CF: Other side of the world? Kewl. Yes, I for one am on sugar high. Inclined to say the same about the rest of em.**

_Rogue238: Well, we are all slightly insane and in some cases, completely insane, not naming any names (coughCFcough) jk. As for the sugar high, um no. Mine is just a lack of sleep._

Sweety: Workin as fast as we can to update as fast as we can And nice t' meet y' Hunza. Where yo' from? Sugar high? Naw. I'm more of a happy high!

_**Shira's Song:**_

**CF: YAY PROCRASTINATION! I mean…we're very sorry. Cough. Evil glee! Mwahahaha! Power of the Author, that was your suggestion? Neato. Mary Sue? I'm not sure. SOME people (glares at co-authors) didn't inform me who the evil person was…sigh…**

_Rogue238: Note to self: Tell CF who the evil villain is. Procrastination, oooh, I am so bad at that! Thanks for coining the phrase for us. :) We like reasons to make Bobby's life miserable. (Waves hand frantically) reviewing my story is always good! I love your reviews. I still don't know what a Mary-Sue is! But somehow I don't think our EV is one. . . (glances around nervously)_

Sweety:Folks, ALL credit for 'Powers of the author' goes to this person right here! I thank you for that! Cause I was all a muddle what to call them! The 'Welcome to Bayville' thing, stole that from the Exiles comics. When you stay with Remy Lebeau, you tend to pick up a few things…and CF, SOOOO sorry! I totally forgot to tell you! hangs head in shame and jumps in front of a bus (splat) audience ewwwww…

_**Neassa:**_

**CF: FEAR ME!**

_Rogue238: Which is precisely WHY you should fear them. I don't because I'm on their good side. :) Now, if I make them mad, oh well, that's another story._

Sweety: What…evil dead zombie chickens aren't fearsome? Darn…

REVIEW! UNLESS YOU WISH TO FACE THE WRATH OF EVIL DEAD ZOMBIE CHICKENS, EVIL FLAME THROWING SQUIRRELS, SLIGHTLY INSANE PLOT FAIRIES, AND US! (NOT TO MENTION OUR EVIL VILLAIN!)


	4. Many meetings of all sorts

**Disclaimer: **We own ourselves, rather obviously, unless we become possessed, which happens frequently. However, we in no size, shape, or form own X-Men. I'm working on the cloning machine, guys.

**Authoress comments:**

_CF: I'm BACK! HAHA! Back from camp! Oh yeah! ((dances around like an idiot))_

_R238: My brother-in-law is getting married in two or three weeks. . . What does that have to do with anything? Um, nothing really. . ._

_S8587: Redbull pwns man!_

**Notes:**

_Text like this shows thoughts_

_**Text like this shows telepathic conversations**_

Text like this is normal

Text like this means…you're reading a note before the fic

Senior Instructors:

Logan, Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe

Junior Instructors:

Remy LeBeau, Piotr Rasputin, John Allerdyce, Scott Summers, Jean Grey.

Students:

Everyone else. It's a long list and I ain't typing it out.

**Chapter 4: Many meetings of all sorts**

"I think she charged us extra for the butter."

Sweety leaned over to look at the bill that was resting in CF's hand. "Get outta here! And after all that we ordered!"

Sasha popped the last of the croissant into her mouth before replying, "Stiff her. No tip."

Rogue238 drawled, "You're heartless."

Placing a hand over her heart in a mock show of modesty, the girl replied, "I try. I really do. Well then. Lets go shall we?"

The girls collected their various things and made their way away from the café, moving quickly away before the waitress came back and noticed the nice mess that the chickens had left under the table.

Without a map and not wanting any help, they set out to find the Institute. It wasn't much help asking anyone for directions because when they did, all they would be told was 'Oh just a few minutes ahead' and that had been thirty minutes ago. Tired, dejected and severely P.O-ed, the girls still continued on.

"It's like asking for directions in Texas," Rogue238 grumbled.

"We've passed here twice already."

CF turned to Sweety with a glare, "And just how do you know that?"

Sweety merely pointed at the small boutique on her left hand side, "We've passed this place twice and thrice now."

"Again I ask, just how do you know that?"

"'Cause I wanted to check it out first time we passed it and when we passed it second time I thought it weird that there are two identical shops in one town?"

"Oh…."

Rogue238 looked around her and noticed that the mall was just around the corner. "Hey look. Lets go to the mall and take a look around. Maybe if we're lucky we can find someone we know…of."

Sasha nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

--------

**At the Mall**

Scott Summers was not enjoying himself. Not at all. Admittedly there were certain perks of this job but nothing was worth this torture. It was bad enough that he had gotten dragged into this but it was worse that he was handicapped. Sort of. But having to wear ruby-quartz glasses while holding an every growing pile of items was not exactly an ideal circumstance.

"Jean…can we please go back now?"

His plea fell on deaf ears, the same way the pile was going to fall on some poor person's unsuspecting head if another box was placed on top. _Easy now…steady...a bit to the right…there we go. Easy, easy. One step at a time. One step at a ti…ack!_

He heroically tried to maintain the center of balance of the box pile but to no avail. He tried to grab at the boxes as they fell and winced as a familiar yell reached his ears. It was worse than he had anticipated. The boxes had fallen right on top of Jean. Fighting back curses that were threatening to burst out, he quickly tried to pull Jean out. The reward he received for his help…. Lets just say that he forgot to duck Jean's good one and therefore got a beautiful bruise on his jaw. Purple was his color! Who knew?

While Scott Summers tried to push the tweeting red birds out of his vision, Jean Grey stood up with a huff. _Of all the nerve!_ She fixed her hair and her shirt before looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Fortunately there weren't many people around so she lucked out. She turned her attention back to the girls that she had seen, who in turn had made her stop.

Four girls were standing next to the fountain, arguing their heads off while pointing their hands in various directions while various chickens and squirrels and … were those faeries dancing around them? The girls seemed fairly normal to her, as long as she overlooked the squirrels and such. Wondering if they needed some help she made her way over to them. As she came closer she began to hear their 'conversation', using the term lightly.

"…Ought to have gone left!"

"You can't even read a map!"

"Forget that. We were supposed to find the food court."

"No. We were here to find some lighters first!"

"Lighters? Ohh no. Shoes first!"

"Besides, if you want lighters, why not just get flame throwers!"

The girls and Jean did a small double take before the girls started arguing amongst themselves. Tentatively she called out to them,

"Ah…hi there. Can I help you?"

As one the foursome turned to her and yelled, "NO!"

But the thing that startled the red head more was that as they turned to face each other…they did a double take so quick that Jean was surprised that they didn't get whiplash. And their expressions were bordering somewhere on shocked amazement.

"Are you sure?"

A slow smirk was forming on the face of the girl with red streaks in her hair as she said, "Perhaps you can Miss. Perhaps you can."

------

**Meanwhile at the mansion**

_**X-men. Please convene in the War Room**._

With a sigh Rogue placed down her book and took off her headphones. Right when she had gotten to the good part too. The Professor's timing was impeccable when it came to stuff like that. Just as she was about to open the door, a familiar 'bamf' noise came from behind her. She turned and took her half-brother's outstretched hand and held her breath. She had no idea just how Kurt could stand the after-smell of teleporting. She sure as hell couldn't.

The War Room was slowly filling out, leaving only a few seats left for sitting. Moving quickly, she sat down next to Kurt. She was too busy talking with the aforementioned blue furred boy that she never noticed Remy entering with Piotr and Warren, the three of them still going on about art. With a smirk Remy slipped into the seat beside Rogue, one of the last seats remaining and casually propped his feet up on the table.

"'Ello chere," he says, after placing his arm behind her on her seat.

Rogue groans and removes his arm, rather roughly. "What are_ you_ doing here, Swamp Rat? Ah mean yahr a teacher, after all."

"How should Remy know? Remy just a junior teacher anyway. He don't know not'in' 'bout what's going on here, mon amour." He grins at her evilly.

His grin is answered by her death glare. "For the last tahme, Cajun! Ah ain't your _anythang_!"

"Dat's what you t'ink." He laughs.

"No, it's what Ah _know_!"

The noise of chatter died down as Xavier entered, followed by Logan, Storm and Beast. The latter three were looking at the students with an impassive expression but their eyes held a good amount of confusion. The student's and junior instructors sat up straight, their attention riveted on the Professor as he clasped his hands on his lap. His eyes went over the group, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Where are Scott and Jean?"

Kitty spoke up, "They, like, went to the mall Professor. Jean was saying something about, like, getting some things she needed."

"I see."

He folded his hands in his lap as he spoke, "X-men, while conducting a routine search on Cerebro, I sensed a disturbance."

Bobby piped up, "In the force? Is the time for the coming of the One upon us?"

At the Professor's blank look he replied, "Star War jokes are lost on you aren't they sir?"

"Rather. As I was saying before I was interrupted. I sensed a disturbance on the astral plane. A rather strong energy force that sent a pulse so powerful that even a lower telepath would have been able to sense it. As I was not able to sense any mutants in the nearby area, I believe that Magneto or Mystique might be trying something unexpected. I want you to go downtown and check it out."

Ororo leaned over to mutter to Logan, "I think the Professor's been around the kids for too long. 'Check it out'? Is he serious?"

Logan muttered back, "Let him say what he wants to say."

"_**Would you two please stop muttering and please pay attention?"**_

They jumped and stopped muttering and paid close attention to what Xavier was saying.

"As Scott is not here, the other junior instructors will lead 3 teams under the command of Storm, Wolverine and Beast. Rogue, Kitty…."

He trailed off as Jean entered followed by Scott, who was still nursing his bruised jaw.

"Professor, we've got company."

----

**Xavier's Office**

Rogue238 sat with Sweety in front of Xavier's desk while Sasha and CF were walking around the Professor's room taking in the various items as they sat in their respective places.

"Check this out guys!"

Sasha moved to CF's side as she held out a large framed portrait.

"Whoa. Look at this!"

She took the photo over to Sweety and Rogue238, the former letting out a low whistle of awe. Rogue238 merely said in an awe filled voice, "An original photo of the whole team! And even Pyro's in here! They never uploaded this shot online…."

Sasha was looking over the photos on the mantelpiece, "Oh my god. He even knows Betsy! And whoa…he's even met Emma!"

Rogue238 asked rather confused, "Who?"

Sweety responded, "Two other comic characters. The original artist made sketches of them if they had been in Evo. Very nicely made. Though I really wonder how Betsy moved in that costume of hers….."

Some of the confusion dissipating, the four girls jumped as the door opened but let out a small sigh of relief as the Professor came in.

"Welcome to my school. Please, have a seat."

Rogue238 and Sasha sat down on their respective seats quickly as Xavier moved behind his table. "How may I be of service."

Sweety, Rogue238 and CF looked at each other with worry in their eyes but Sasha merely rested her arms on the table as she said gravely, "Professor. We have reason to believe that you and your students are in grave danger."

The confusion thickened on Sweety's face as she listened to her alter ego go on, "We four are mutants. When we are together, often we can see…flashes of the not so distant future. And we saw grave things….are you planning on changing the student's uniforms?" A look of slight surprised showed on Xavier's face to which Sasha replied, "Better keep it to basic black. It's much more chic. Anyways, we're here to help."

Not waiting for Sasha to make up more stories, Rogue238 slapped a hand over Sasha's mouth with a grin and a 'Excuse us a minute.' She gestured to the other two to convene in the far corner.

Sasha was glaring daggers at Rogue238 before she let out in a furious whisper, "What was that for? We needed a story and I gave him one!"

"And just what flashes did we get?"

"Duh. The same ones in the season finale!"

"True but that'll be too vague! Besides…wouldn't it be easier if we just…." Rogue238 hesitated before continuing in an even lower tone, "tell him the truth?"

Sweety turned to look back at the Professor, who was looking down at the papers on his desk. She looked up at Rogue238, "I guess we could….it would be easier for us. Wouldn't it?"

Sasha glared at the two of them, "And what about that note? You know the one that said 'under no circumstances should the people here know of you'? Hmm?"

"Well," CF says laughing, "You were fine with breaking rules before."

Sasha's mouth hung open. "But. . . we're talking about time here… sort of."

"No deal, Sasha." Rogue238 shook her head. "We need to tell him the truth before he _reads our minds_! He's a telepath, remember?"

"And we don't want to get ourselves kicked out of the Institute." Sweety added slowly, glancing quickly at the rather confused bald man. "But, how about we don't mention the clipboards . . ."

"Deal." CF and Rogue238 say at the same time.

They started to turn around, until CF grabbed Rogue238's arm. "Wait. We can't call you Rogue238 all the time. They'll think we're crazy." Rogue238 raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, crazier, anyway…"

"And shortening it to Rogue won't work either." Sweety nodded and then frowned in agreement.

"You're right." Rogue238 groaned, imagining all the horrible things the _real _Rogue would do to someone who literally stole her name. "Oh dear…anyone got any ideas?"

"Well, how about your real name?" Sasha asked.

This earns her a glare from the other three companions.

"Alright. Jeez. If looks could kill I'd be a pile of dust being swept under the rug."

"Do you have any other nicknames?" Sweety asked.

"Yes, but they're to horrible to mention." Rogue238 responded, shaking her head and shivering.

Sasha shrugged. "What about initials, like Cat2fat900 calls herself CF?"

"Yeah," CF said. "We could call you R!"

"That sounds like a lame villain on a stupid cartoon show." Sasha said.

"Hello? We're_ in _a cartoon show!" Sweety said, with a distinctly clear happy note.

"Yes, but I'm not a villain." Rogue238 claimed. "Oh, wait. My mother-in-law calls me TM sometimes. We could use that."

"I like it." CF said.

"What does the TM stand for?" Sasha queried.

Rogue238 glared at the girl. "I'm not telling. If you are so curious you could have looked it up on my website, The Queen of All Brats."

"The Queen of All Brats?" Sweety said.

"Yes, I am the _Queen_!" Rogue238 huffed. Then, she laughed. "It's just this stupid thing I have with my sister."

"I'd do anything to not have a sister," Sasha interrupted with a wistful sigh.

"I am standing _right here _you know!" Sweety retorted angrily, "And _hello_! _I_ created _you_ remember? Evil alter ego, not sister. There's a difference between the two!"

"Um, girls?" the professor asked. "Are you ready to tell me who you really are and what you are doing at my school?"

The girls jumped slightly and turned simultaneous saying in a half-angry and half-scared tone, "Don't _do_ that!"

Sweety pinched the bridge of her nose as she moved to stand in front of Xavier.

"Well you see...where to start. Do you believe in alternate realities Professor? We have reason to believe that alternate realities exist, that there are timelines other than this…"

As Sweety spoke on, Sasha leaned over to CF and Rogue and muttered, "Sit tight. This is going to take a while. Trust me."

**Nearly 40 minutes and a long, winded explanation later…**

CF was staring out the window, her fingers listlessly drumming on her thigh, while Rogue238 was sitting staring at the wall in front of her with a blank look on her face, which was resting on her hand and Sasha's head was resting on the back of the chair and was fast asleep.

"…touched it and here we are."

Sweety finished with a flourish at the surroundings, while the Professor gave her a look of profound amazement that someone could talk that long, that fast and for that long without a break. Sweety poked Sasha's shoulder, who sat up like she had been shot yelling, "It was the penguins I swear." CF jumped and Rogue238's head slipped out of her hand at the yell.

"I see. So do you have any powers of any sorts?"

The four shifted slightly in their seats as CF said slowly, "Sorta…kinda….I guess….you can say so…."

The Professor asked in his best benevolent and matriarchal voice, "And what are your powers?"

Sasha's eyes took a slightly evil glint, "Would you like us to show you?"

Sweety gave her doppelganger a look of sheer horror to which Sasha merely smiled and said, "If some of your students would be kind enough to help. It won't hurt…much" she said the last in an undertone.

Xavier stroked his chin, "I suppose it wouldn't harm anyone." Placing a hand on his temple, he sent a telepathic message to Evan, Scott, Rogue and Remy. The four people responded that they would come in a few minutes and he relayed it to the girls. They went outside where their bags were placed, being guarded by their 'pets'. Though the pets had attracted a small crowd…of Jamie's. A few Jamie's were playing with the chickens, two were being chased around the hallway by the fairies while they shot sparks out of their wands at them and one was chattering with a squirrel.

"I always thought Jamie was cute but now I'm thinking he might be a bit…."

Sweety trailed off as Sasha piped up, "Unhinged?"

"That's one way of putting it…what did he say to Emily, Anne and Felicity that they're chasing them around?" Rogue238 asked confused. "Oh well. Lets just take the clipboards and get back inside."

They quickly took out their respective notepad's and pen's and went back inside. In whispers they quickly decided how to torture--how to 'demonstrate' their powers. Sweety leaned over to murmur to Sasha, "I'll take Rogue and Remy. You can have Scott and Evan."

"Deal. I'll make them cry for their mama."

"Better not. I don't want to clean up after them."

Evil thoughts start forming in the brains of the four girls. Thoughts of torture, thoughts of love, thoughts that would make Scott and Evan scream in absolute horror…

Rogue238 leaned over to CF and asked in a low voice, "Now, this is what makes life worth living…don't you agree?"

CF grinned, "Completely."

All four girls started writing furiously on their clipboards, smiling evil grins. Some of them were chuckling under their breath.

Rogue rolled her eyes and muttered, "This is the lamest thang Ah've ever heard of. Standin' around watchin' a bunch of strangers write."

"Tell Remy about it…" Remy muttered just low enough for Rogue to hear it.

Rogue almost laughed, but caught herself before she did. _ Sometimes he ain't so bad… wait… where did that thought come from? Of course Remy is bad. Did Ah jus' call him Remy?_ She groaned and then started as the girls finished their writing. They were staring at the four mutants with sweet smiles on innocent-looking faces, at least Rogue assumed they were looking innocent as the glint in their eyes was quite opposite from innocent.

Rogue started to get nervous. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as the girl on the side bit her lip, the one with red streaks standing next to her had her face behind her clipboard, the other two girls were turning pink. _What in the world? _Rogue looked down and her jaw dropped down in horror…. _Oh sweet Lordy Lord! _

She was wearing some sort of dress that looked very old-fashioned. It was also pink, the evilest of all evils. Her face paled in shock and horror.

The girl with silver-streaked black hair couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Holy…squirrels…TM…"

"Is that what I think it is? Sweety, you didn't!" The other girl chuckled.

"What? I did so LOVE that movie!" The so-called 'Sweety' got out between her giggles.

"And your parody was quite inspiring," () the slightly eviler-looking girl with red streaks grinned. Just then, Rogue's voice interrupted them.

"What have ya'll done ta meh!" She said icily.

Of course, it was a bit hard for her to be threatening in a poofy pink dress, and they just ignored her threatening tone of voice. Rogue heard a snicker come from Evan, but turned to give him a death glare. Her mouth nearly dropped open; only with a difficulty did she keep her eyes from betraying her shock as she looked at the Cajun mutant behind her.

Remy looked at what he was wearing with raised eyebrows. He was wearing a button down white shirt untucked, first two buttons and the cuff's unbuttoned, a pair of denim jeans that clung to his legs that would make a girl want to beg. He looked up and noticed that one of the girls was staring at him with a distinctly happy smirk.

Sweety drawled, "Jeans rock. Rowr."

Her twin smiled diabolically as she saw Rogue's slightly dazed expression. She opened her mouth to most likely make a sarcastic comment, but she was cut off by a girly scream. All of them whirled to see their so-called 'Fearless' Leader, and Evan, affectionately dubbed 'Porky' by CF and Rogue238. CF's jaw dropped and she began to laugh crazily.

"Couldn't have done it better myself, Sasha!" She gasped out.

She was laughing so hard tears nearly came to her eyes. Evan was wearing a…lovely… pastel yellow spaghetti strap dress, knee-length with sequins on the hem. And Scott… Scott was wearing a yellow and green striped shirt cut off at the midriff and shoulders and a brown mini skirt. Needless to say, they looked absolutely horrible. Also like they were about to faint.

"What…" Scott's brain was obviously malfunctioning, though that really wasn't any different from any normal day. Remy had let out a laugh and Rogue's lips twitched, despite her own predicament.

"Ooh! TM! I've got an idea!" The girl who had just been laughing crazily whispered something to the other girl. TM's face lit up. She whipped out her clipboard and started writing furiously. She finished with a flourish as the twins peered over her shoulder. They both let out a snort of laughter.

"Good one, CF," Rogue238 declared as she capped her pen. "Now."

"ACK!" Evan tripped over his own feet as he slammed into the wall.

"What the hell?" He cried. He walked into the wall. Again…and again…and again…

"I do so LOVE torture!" The silver-streaked girl giggled. She pulled out a black clipboard, but TM placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hang on a sec. Watch!"

"OW!" Scott's hand flew up and punched himself in the face. Much like Evan kept walking into the wall, the leader of the X-Men was punching himself repeatedly in the face. Painfully. The four girls howled with laughter.

"That's what you get!" They all said at the same time. In between his yelps of pain, Scott gave another girlish scream of,

"SYNCHRONIZED SENTENCES!" And continued to punch himself. ()

Rogue and Remy were even laughing, while rogue's was much more like a slight smile. Just then, to all the mutants' surprises, a black squirrel scampered into the room. (#)The small rodent jumped up onto CF's shoulder and began to chatter in her ear.

"Really? Uh huh…yes…oh, YEAH! Nice one, Ralph!" The girl grinned and pet the squirrel on the head. Rogue and Remy watched with considerable suspicion as she too produced a clipboard and began to write on it. This time, the three other girls look over her shoulder, and immediately laughed.

"I LOVE absolute power!" She squealed. "It's just so much fun!" Sasha nodded approvingly.

"Yes, it is." Evil grins appeared on their faces. CF set her pen down.

"YOU CAN START WORKING NOW!" She yelled to no one in particular.

Rogue's eyes widened in horror as she felt herself walking towards the Cajun, and vice versa. She _really_ didn't want to be this close to him right now…

Rogue238 was writing on her clipboard now, and Rogue, struggling against the power, slipped off her gloves. Remy gulped. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. But for some reason, he was unable to pull away. He shrugged inwardly and resigned himself. He'd enjoy he brief contact, Lord knows he would…

Rogue238 smiled as she set her pen down. Now it was all up to CF…

Rogue's hand came up and touched his face. The mutant closed her eyes, waiting for her powers to surface, but nothing happened. Her jaw dropped and she quickly tried to snatch her hand away before she could enjoy it too much. Her hand wouldn't budge.

"What…what did ya do?"

"Nothing," CF said. "Nothing you didn't want me to, anyway…"

"Ah do NOT want ta even look at the slimy Cajun! And ya think Ah'd want ta touch him?"

"Um…yeah." CF smiled knowingly as Rogue's hand unconsciously relaxed on the Cajun's face.

"Switch the dress," Rogue238 whispered to Sweety. The girl rolled her eyes but did as she asked. Sasha drawled from her place,

"Please note this is the only time we're changing your dress when you say."

Rogue's clothes changed back to her normal Gothic attire, earning a sigh of relief from her. Remy's clothes, however, stayed the same. Sasha pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures.

"What? It's called blackmail!" She protested. The other three just snorted with laughter and turned once more to the couple. CF looked down at her clipboard with an evil grin.

"And I don't just KNOW you want to touch him," she said loudly, "I can prove it." Her evil grin grew wider as she used Rogue's absorbed telepathy to send a picture from Rogue's mind to Remy's. Rogue's eyes grew wide with shock. So what if she was thinking about kissing him? His demon eyes came to rest on her and he cocked an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, chere? Remy's waiting…"

"Ah…Ah…OW!" She winced as Scott smashed into them, still punching himself. The moment was broken.

"Dang." CF muttered. "CURSE YOU FATE AND SCOTT SUMMERS!"

Rogue blushed at Remy's intense stare. She grabbed her gloves and fled the room with an icy cold glare to the four girls and the Cajun. Sasha merely smiled back amused at the Goth before turning to CF and tried to console her.

Sweety sighed and snapped her fingers. Everyone's clothes went back to normal, and the other three popped the rolls of film out of their convenient cameras. Scott and Evan stopped punching themselves/smashing into walls and collapsed. The four girls turned to the Professor, who was staring at them with a rather dumbstruck look on his face.

"Well Professor," Sweety spoke up, "does that answer your question?"

Remy Hood. GREAT Parody. Go Read. NOW!

(CFN: Joke from R238's parodies, go read! Now!)

# (CFN: I have three of my squirrels, Ralph, Al, and Johnny, and if you don't know who they are, go read my Prof-bashing fic.)

**Reviews:**

**Ludi:**

_Rogue238: Yes, and we are very proud of it. We are having a lot of fun, but I'm not sure why our villainess was hiding. (Turns to glare at Evil Villain) _

**Sweety8587: I thought I was officially crazy since the day I had become a fangirl and that was back in '98! I even got myself registered I did…Animaniacs! We got compared with the masters! The villainess was hiding because….because she was hiding and concocting an evil plan! Oh we sure are having fun. Oh so much.**

_CF: YAY FOR SQUIRRELS! Denial ain't just a river in Egypt! COFFEE! (looks around for caffeine) Yes. Evil Villain. If you are reading this, get to work! Or else!_

**SupRStaR**

_R238: Thank ya kindly. Torpedo gun?_

**Sweety8587: I have a spork and I'm not afraid to use it!**

CF: Sweety, you stole my line.  


**DCDDFD:**

_Rogue238: We're evil? Yes, I can make Scott do something like that. And I might. . . (laughs evilly) We updated as soon as we could, seeing as SOMEONE had to go to camp for two weeks. . ._

**Sweety8587: As Sasha says in this chapter…I try. (to be evil that is) I control the clothes (I can make them wear anything…) R238 can make them do anything and CF can control the mutant powers (that's just screaming Romy aint it?) The plot is thickening? Oh good gravy…I hope it doesn't achieve the consistency of oatmeal! Then we'd be stuck in it…forever…..**

CF: Hey, DCDDFD. Almost. Not quite. In my case, not at all, but hey, I'm one of the evil ones! Yes! WE CAN BASH SCOTT! Um. Yes. 

**el diablo:**

_Rogue238: Thank you very much, too. We are aware of the fact that we are all insane and are very proud of it. Are you sure you don't wish to join the ranks of the mentally "enhanced" ?_

**Sweety8587: We are the queens of asking nicely. Romyness is going to come but…you may not like something else that might come up. I'm not sayin another word. Insane? Why thank you. That's such a compliment!**

CF: I love asking nicely! (grins) Nothing wrong with insanity. I just got a new t-shirt: I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it. GO INSANITY! (giggles madly) yes, you should share our status as crazy psychos. And if I'm not much mistaken, you're a pyromaniac as well? Hmm?

**Hunza:**

_R238: Yes, we all love Romy fights. . . No, I didn't think your name was unusual and I do know where Pakistan is. Some of us actually pay attention in Geography. I got you reply to Remy Hood on the last chapter I believe, but I'll say Thank you again. :) Yes, our Sinister figure. . . I mean Sin. . . no, sinister figure. . ._

**Sweety: Oh kool! I'm from Pakistan as well! Salaam-a-laikum baji! Hmm…I never thought that I could have a talent for being random…no no no….its not the sinister figure…it's A sinister figure…am I right?**

CF: Yay for fangirl squeals! Oh yeah! Hey, Sweety's from Pakistan! And yes, Sweety, I read your bio. Yay for Remy Hood! Must go see if that's been updated while I've been gone…crap, going to Arizona again in like, a week… I've always had a…talent…for randomness. It comes with the squirrels and the pyromania. Yes, our sinister figure.

**Rogue:**

_R238: Pet toaster? Do I even want to know?_

**Sweety8587: Poor toaster….May he rest in pieces…I mean in one piece…I mean…God have mercy on his…coils?**

CF: WAHOO FOR TOASTERS! May he rest in peace and buttered toast!

**Shira's Song:**

_R238: I'm so glad you liked it. I wrote the cop's attitude myself so I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Course, it's nothing Sweety or CF wouldn't write either if given the chance. Somehow, I think they will be in this story… Thank you so much._

**Sweety8587: Hey…don't you dare make my chickens feel bad! They're sensitive they are. Poor babies. The cop was all Rouge238 here. I added in the power thing :) CF wrote the first line and I added in the 'power was the best….' Denial aint just a river in Egypt, remember that. ;)**

CF: I wrote that line? Oh yeah…scrap the stupid short-term memory loss! Anywho. Yes. Power is good. Mwahahaha. Yes. D-E-N-I-A-L. Wow, I can spell! Go me. Glad you like the cop's attitude! Very cop-like. Kudos go to R238. Chickens rocketh. Though squirrels are cooler! HEY! A happy update dance! Let me do one for your story! ((begins to dance))

**SickmindedSucker:**

_R238: Oh, like we'd be scared of Wolverine? Ha, he'd probably run screaming from us after two minutes. lol. Glad you like this story so much. Normally, I'd probably try to raise you mind out of the gutter, but (sighs) I'm not in the mood. . . lol. Have fun reading, cause we are having fun writing it._

**Sweety8587: Babe, there is nothing better than innuendo's non? Though that one was unintentional. Ach…I no longer fear Wolvie that much sadly….I think it must be cause of all the appearances he's putting like everything single where! Its like they put him in a jar and spread him around like peanut butter!**

CF: I fear Wolvie not. As R238 stated, I would try and get your mind out of the gutter, or make it LOOK as though I was trying to get your mind out of the gutter, but I'm too darned lazy and I just feel like staying on the computer the whole day. Capische? Glad you liked.

**Now Review Threats: (CF can have the honors here as well)**

**CF: I'll give it my best shot : UPDATE SOON! OR DIE! **


	5. Good Help Is So Hard Too Find

**Disclaimer: **3 Tissue boxes, 1 bottle of Nescafe coffee, 6 packets of noodles…oh wait….

**Authoress comments:**

_Rogue238: Hmm, pumpkin pie. . . yum, I can't wait until Thanksgiving. . .  
__CF: PIE! I can throw it at people!  
__Sweety: Pumpkin Pie! _

**Chapter 4: Good help is so hard to find**

The sinister figure glowered from the depths of the shadows surrounding the shadowy area where she lurked. She eyed the girls as they sneaked away from the scene of the crime snickering and laughing as if they had done something soooo good and soooo funny! Like it was funny to watch drunk-ish teens crash into a tree in the middle of the road.

**Well actually I do find it kinda funny….**

"And who is asking you? This is my story here! This chapter is all about me! Me not you!"

**All right already! Don't get your cape in a knot. Sheesh. Evil villains, so dramatic.**

She watched as the policeman questioned the boys before pushing them into his car. The sinister figure tapped her chin before a slow grin spread over her face. This could actually work out quite well for her. With a quick turn of her cloak, she melted away into the darkness.

**That's pretty neat. Why can't I get powers like those?**

"Because you're the narrator that's why! So shut up and follow me!"

So the sinister figure made her way down to the police station, she watched from behind a desk as the policemen made Duncan go through the usual process.

She scribbled into her notebook Duncan's consistent shouting, which consisted of 'But it was the mutants I swear! They made that tree grow in the middle of the road!'

She also noted the reaction of the other police officers that were shaking their heads going,

"Darn shame 'bout these here kids these days. They get into all sorts of drugs and alcohol and look what happens t' em. Mind turns to mush."

Of course that was barely intelligible through all the doughnuts that guy was guzzling down. Our sinister villain was amazed that that man was able to breath let alone talk while stuffing his face with the jelly doughnuts.

Seeing that the policeman was taking Duncan to the actual holding area, she quickly followed, cursing when her cape got caught in the rotating door. Giving it a quick, hard tug she resumed her stalking.

"This is not stalking!"

**What would you call it?**

"Gathering important information."

**Whatever floats your boat sister.**

"Excuse me but who are you talking with?"

Our villainess whipped around, her long dark hair flowing as it smacked the police officer straight in his face. He yelped and moved away muttering about jumpy females. The sinister figure sniffed and with a snap turn made her way to Duncan Matthew and company's cell. There was much to discuss.

* * *

"And this will be your room. Its one of the more larger rooms but given that there are four of you I think the space will still seem quite small."

The four girls leaned in to take a closer look but all they accomplished was a small pile-up in the middle of the hallway. Which later turned into a nine-man pile-up because Jamie was passing by and tripped over a stray foot. As soon as they disentangled themselves from each other, they moved to stand in the room.

"I hope that you'll find this place comfortable."

Rogue238 nodded, "This place is great."

Sweety jumped on one of the beds, "Dibs on this one!"

CF threw her bag on the bed in the corner, "I'll have this one."

Sasha was holding one of the sheets, her nose wrinkled, "Please tell me that we can get our own sheets."

She turned her questioning and half-desperate gaze to Ororo who was smiling from the doorway.

"Naturally. If you want we can go right now."

Sasha looked ready to do a small jig of joy but was unable to as Sweety spoke up,

"I'd rather not 'cause its getting late and if we start right now then we won't be back by like…I dunno…11 or something."

CF nodded in agreement, "I gotta admit. That's a good point. It's a well-known fact that we're not good with directions." Seeing the glares of the other three, she elaborated. "Okay, sheesh, I'M not good with directions."

Rogue238 scratched her ear, "Well…I don't fancy coming back all tired out. 'Cause it's already been an…enlightening day."

Ororo nodded, "I'll let you get settled in. Dinner's at 6 and then most of the students are planning on a movie night so if you wish to join you're more than welcome."

Saying so, she closed the door and left the four to their devices.

CF was tapping the walls, "Pinch me, I'm dreaming."

Sasha obliged and pinched CF on her arm. So hard that she yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

"That hurt!"

Sasha shrugged, "Hey you asked."

Sweety was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, "We should have asked who our neighbors are."

At that very moment, way-too-loud rock music started to pound from the other side of the wall.

Sasha frowned as she listened carefully. "That sounds like HIM. I think we've got Rogue on the right." TM groaned and muttered something about turning down the volume.

CF winced as Hilary Duff started from the left. "And Jubilee on the left. Oh, the horror." Sasha's eye twitched.

Sweety groaned and cradled her head in her hands, "We're doomed!"

* * *

**And Now, Back To Our Regularly Scheduled Villain…**

"So tell me again, why do we have to wear these suits?"

Our sinister villainess sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, counted to ten backwards and looked at Duncan Matthews and company who were looking down at themselves looking supremely self-conscious.

"Because I said so alright? Besides, what's wrong with tights?"

One of the other boys spoke up, "Its not the tights I mind, in fact I kinda like 'em. But these poofy pants! I mean look at em! I look like I'm wearing an upside-down cupcake. Except the cupcake is blue and yellow instead of brown!"

Our villainess sighed again. _No one appreciates good art these days._

**Well a, you stole that from the Da Vinci Code and b, that really wasn't Michelangelo's best work. I mean blue and yellow stripes?**

"I think they look nice. They go with their hair."

"Thanks. Though I still feel like such a girl."

Duncan raised his hand, "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"'Cause none of us wanted to spend the night in jail and then to be grounded for a week for drinking."

"Oh yeah…."

Sinistress slapped her forehead and….

"Ah, excuse me narrator."

**Yes?**

"What was that? _Sinistress_?"

**You expect me to always refer to you as the sinister figure? It aint easy sister! Just take it as your name. Sounds rather intimidating, does it not?**

Duncan and company muttered their agreement accompanied with the general head nodding. Sinistress tapped her chin in thought and sighed deeply.

"Very well then. Continue."

**Don't mind if I do.**

Sinistress slapped her forehead and pondered out loud, "Good help is just too much to ask for isn't it?"

Looking up at the boys she pointed a finger at them when a few of them opened their mouths, "Don't even think about answering that question!"

Sinistress walked away into her office muttering, "Days like these, I wonder why I got into this business in the first place!"

* * *

Night crept over Bayville slowly but surely, and the four girls were now sporting very large headaches due to being stuck between two rival genres of music. Sasha's left eye had developed a twitch due to Hilary Duff while Rogue238 was holding her head between her hands, occasionally letting out a pained groan. CF and Sweety were sitting side by side, as still as statues while they waiting for some feeling to come back into their ears thanks to the overly loud music.

They all jumped up when there was a loud knock on the door,

"Ahh!" CF screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Sasha asks.

"Never mind…just get the door."

"Why do I have to get the door? I'm not the servant." Sasha said in a highly offended tone.

"Maybe because out of the four of us, _you_ are the only one that doesn't actually exist!" CF yelled.

"Would you both just shut up?" Rogue 238 yelled. "_I'll_ get the door!" She proceeded to the door and swung it wide open.

Remy was standing there looking rather sheepish. "Uh, bonjour ladies. Can we talk? Perhaps someplace _un peu_ quieter?"

Four evil-ish grins shone upon him as the four girls said at the same time, "Yes. Yes. Whatever and wherever you like."

Remy gulped and decided that perhaps this was a bad idea…Well, it was too late now, he thought as the twins had him by each arm and TM and CF were whispering in each other's ears behind him.

He gulped again. That bad feeling he had increased when TM and CF tossed Sweety and Sasha their oddly colored and somehow powerful clipboards, saying something about 'just in case'. Yes. A very, very bad idea indeed…

He was beginning to think he should've taken his chances with Rogue.

**To Be Continued…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **

_**CF**: Hooked, eh?  
__**TM:**It's working! It's working! Ha ha ha ha ha!__  
**Sweety**:Give em some slack, then reel em in! Give em some slack then reel em in! _

**Sugah n Spice-**

_**CF**: God-like? Heheh, cool. See, we actually do listen to people, most of the time, unless they tell us to do something stupid like…not bash Evan…Glad the chapter made you laugh! Oh, don't worry…we'll draw it out, I promise! I love absolute power.  
__**TM**: Laughter is good for you. It burns calories. lol. See, see. We are working on this. I promise. And It's always fun to bash Evan and Scott. lol.  
__**Sweety**: Scott and Evan are the perfect bashing…bags. Absolute power is just too much fun!_

**Gulz-**

_**CF**: Nah, Sweety's from Pakistan, me and TM are from the states. Thanks, glad you liked the chapter, all credit for the drool-worthy Remy goes to Sweety ;)  
__**TM**:I hope you're okay. Yes, some of us paid attention in Geography. lol. Hmm, Remy dressed like that Fabian guy. . . yummy. lol.  
__**Sweety**: Thank you. Thank you. But the true credit for that dress goes to Angelus. Now there's yum right there._

**El diablo- **

_**CF**: Poor Scott and Evan? Nah, they should've known better than to get in our way. ((laughs evilly)) No, seriously, everyone should love fire! It's fun being crazy, yay! I actually have a t-shirt like that, lol.  
__**TM**: Crazy people are more fun, anyway. lol. I'm actually afraid of fire, just a little, (dodges whatever CF throws at her) lol. I love candles and fireplaces. Scooter and Evan should be poor. Oh wait, Evan lives in the SEWER. okay, enough of that.  
__**Sweety**: Everyone should know better than to mess with fangirls man!_


	6. Well, This Is Awkward

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. Not for lack of attempting to steal. (or manipulation of data)

**Chapter 6: Well this is awkward….**

TM winced as her chair made a loud scraping noise as she pulled it out. Quickly she plopped down on her seat, looking around at the table. Across from her sat Sasha, on her right was Kurt (who's tail was nervously twitching back and forth) and on the left, Sweety sat next to a slightly jumpy Remy. Sasha was sitting with CF, both of them flanked by Ray and Sam on either side.

Conversations were at an all-time low apparently as the food bowls switched hands. Even Jamie sat quietly as everyone began to eat. Sasha looked over at the faces and noticed on many faces a barely veiled expression of trepidation and jumpiness. And for others, though they had poker faces, they jumped a lot when any of the four girls politely asked them to pass something. Only Remy and the senior instructors weren't that jumpy. It could almost be said that Remy was pretending the girls weren't there, except when they asked for something. The only sign was that his right eye was twitching ever so often.

Sweety placed her fork down on her plate, fighting back the slight cringe at the loud noise it made as she proceeded to speak, "What's with the quietness? You'd think with so many of you here, this place would sound like a regular train station."

Rogue, who had been very quiet but glaring at her plate, now turned her glare up at the girl, who to her credit did not flinch.

"Yo' really want an answer t' that?"

Sasha smiled sweetly, "Yes please."

Jean covered her eyes and muttered, "Tell me this is NOT happening."

Ray gave her a funny look, "You _want_ us to lie?"

Sasha continued, cheerfully waving her fork around "Its just that we're regular people. Nothing to fear!" _Not much in any case.._.

Jamie spoke up timidly, "But you can make us wear stuff that we don't wanna."

Sasha gave him a slightly feral grin and before she could speak Sweety spoke in,

"Not YOU, Jamie, per se. Not you."

All four girls sent rather evil and insane looks at Scott and Jean.

Scott looked at Jean and said in a highly disbelieving tone, "I don't believe what I'm hearing!"

Ray muttered, "Neither am I."

Jubilee raised her hand slightly, "Add me to the list."

TM held up her hands as she explained, "Like Sasha said, we're just regular girls. With slightly odd powers."

"Which I hope you will not use for your personal benefits," Professor X said, raising an eyebrow.

CF and Sasha gave him their best innocent girls expressions as the other two shook their heads. The Professor seemed satisfied as he finished off and rolled out of the room. Bobby leaned over the table with his hand extended to Sasha and CF with a large smile on his face, "Bobby Drake. I think you girls and I will get along swimmingly."

Kurt, Sam and Amara witnessed this, the last whispering to the others, "We're doomed."

Remy was trying to leave as he overheard that and thought to himself, _Not half as much as I'm doomed. _Unfortunately, Sweety caught his arm and wouldn't let him up.

"Oh, come on, we're really not all that bad," Sweety said conversationally. Several people coughed, rolled their eyes or snorted in disbelief.

"After seeing what you did to Scott and Evan, I don't think I'd agree," Amara said.

"Aw, we were just having a little…"

"Fun," TM finished. "It's not like we…oh, say…snuck into the Danger Room or anything." She shot a look at Jubilee, Bobby, Sam, and Ray, who immediately went rather shifty-eyed.

"Well, girls, tell me a bit more about these…powers of yours," Bobby said with a grin, leaning in towards Sasha and CF.

"We could give you another demonstration!" Sasha said brightly.

"…That's okay," Scott broke in hurriedly.

"You sure?"

"No, really, that's okay."

"Are you really sure?" TM chimed in. Scott blinked, though no one could really tell.

"Yeah, I'm sure…really."

"Are you really, REALLY sure?"

All four girls smirked innocently as Scott groaned in frustration.

"Yes, I am really, really sure."

"Really?"

"Oh…nevermind."

Several people around the table, mostly New Recruits, snickered.

"Ah do have one question," Rogue asked, rather innocently. Though, from the twinkle in her eyes, she was really planning on enjoying the answer to this question.

"Uh huh?" The girls said.

"What do y'all have against Scott and Evan?"

TM looked at CF. CF looked at Sweety. Sweety looked at Sasha. Sasha looked at TM. Finally, Sasha spoke up, "Uh, do you really want us to answer that?"

TM raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, 'cause ya know…"

"We'd be here all night…" CF continued.

"_Why_ are you here anyway?" Evan asked, looking both scared and annoyed.

TM shrugged. CF grinned evilly. Sasha smirked. Sweety looked up sweetly and replied, "We didn't know where else to go. Do you really think any normal person would let us in their house?"

"I'm starting to wonder why _we_ let you in our house…" Scott muttered under his breath.

Evan opened his mouth, as if to say something rude and sarcastic, but decided against it when he noticed a zombie chicken pecking at Sasha's notebook.

"Smart idea, Sewer Rat," CF whispered under her breath.

"So, Porky, when did you leave the sewers?" TM asked sweetly.

Rogue choked on her drink as laughter overcame her halfway through the process of drinking some water.

"Porky?" Evan asked.

"You didn't answer the question," Sweety reminded him, just as sweetly.

"Porky?" Evan asked again.

"Maybe he's deaf," Sasha stated.

"Don't be rude," TM scolded. "We wouldn't want to insult the hearing-impaired."

"I've never had much of a problem being rude."

At that, even Remy could not pretend the girls weren't there anymore as he stood up from the table and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, wild laughter that sounded decidedly Cajun could be heard in the dining room.

Sasha rolled her eyes and gave CF a 'Can-you-believe-her?' look as Sweety gave a very silly grin at the sound of Remy's laughter. TM had a slightly misty look in her eyes and the rest of the table was looking curiously at Rogue, who was eyeing the girls with narrowed eyes. Sasha clapped her hands, making certain people jump.

"So what are we gonna watch? I hope its something with no particular plot and plenty of blood, gore and violence!"

All the students had moved to the main entertainment room and the most comfortable seats had already been taken. Sasha had managed to procure a seat next to Bobby and they both were already deep in conversation. CF was sitting on the other end of a three-seater, which had Rogue at the other end. CF was glaring at whoever tried to sit in the middle seat. She would waggle her finger and say,

"If you want to be six feet under by tomorrow (and no, I'm not paying for the funeral), by all means, sit there. Who said I needed powers to kill you five ways before you hit the ground?" No one doubted she'd follow up on the threat.

TM was lounging on a single-seater with Kitty sitting at her feet hugging a purple stuffed dragon. Sweety along with Kurt and Jamie had been put on the first 'we-need-junk-food-and-we-need-it-now!' drive.

"So," CF said, shooting a glare at Ray when he tried to sit down, "what're we watching?"

"_Resident Evil: Apocalypse_", Bobby said, holding up a tape. Sasha brightened.

"Yeah! Bring on the action, guns, gore and the zombies!"

"And the junk food!" Sweety grinned, coming back from the kitchen with various unhealthy 'They-make-my-dentist-cringe' snacks and handing them out.

"And the torture," TM added with a meaningful look towards Scott, who quickly got to his feet and muttered something about 'Danger Room Session'. TM glanced around. "Whoops, did I say torture? I meant…tortilla chips." She innocently reached for a handful of chips.

"And the sugar," CF said, tearing the top off a Pixie Stick after throwing two across the room to TM and Sasha.

"Hey, you guys realize there's one more person we haven't tortured yet," Sasha commented casually.

"Right, well, that can wait," Sweety said hastily. "Someone put in the movie!"

Bobby wasted no time complying.

"Now see this part here. Man does she kick some ass!"

Several people made various degree of noises resembling 'phhhft!' followed by a few, "Oh please!"

Sasha gave Bobby a look of pure disbelief, "Says the guy who is living in the same house with people who can levitate, blow stuff up, zap things into ashes, go through objects. Only to name a few."

"But jes look at that! The agility! The grace!"

Sweety muttered to TM, "Fan boys. They're worse than us eh?"

TM chuckled in agreement.

Sasha was still shaking her head as she grabbed a Pixie Stick from the rapidly depleting pile. CF was sitting next to her, happily munching away on the popcorn that she was sharing with the faeries, chickens and squirrels. One of the chickens had wandered over to Kitty and was staring away at her. With one of its eyes half-dangling out of its socket, Kitty was having a hard time not letting out some noise of disgust.

Remy was sitting a tad uncomfortably between Rogue and CF. One was sitting with her arms crossed and glaring darkly at the girls sitting in front of her while the one on the other side was talking with her squirrels.

'_Talk 'bout being t'ween de devil an' de deep blue sea.'_

He sighed and sank a bit lower in his seat, for once not trying to make a move on Rogue. He had bigger things on his mind. Like how to get out of the slight predicament that he was currently stuck in.

'_Mais how did dey know? Remy didn't tell anyone 'bout m' past.'_

He sank even lower with an ill-disguised sigh, too caught up in his misery to notice the raised eyebrow he got from Rogue. He jumped slightly when he got pelted by a barrage of popcorn and a half-eaten candy bar, which stuck to his cheek.

"Easy on the sighs man! We're trying to watch a movie here!"

Sweety giggled at the face that Remy made while trying to get the chocolate off his face.

"Come on Rems. I'll help you get that off."

"Dun ever call Remy dat again."

"Not fun when you get a bad nickname is it?"

Rogue followed the couple as they went into the kitchen with narrowed eyes. CF noticed the look and whispered, "You don't have to worry you know. She knows better than to horn in on your man."

CF flinched slightly at the intensity of the glare that Rogue directed at her.

"He ain't mah man!"

Being in the mood to tempt fate, "And that isn't a slight blush I detect underneath the makeup?"

"Can it Squirrel Girl."

"I resent that title!"

* * *

**In the kitchen**

"I must admit. That was a very nice shot by Jubilee."

"Y' here t' help me o' what?"

"Alright alright. Sit yourself down here."

While Remy sat down on the counter, Sweety picked up a clean towel and proceeded to wet it under the running water. As she wrung the cloth of the excess water, Remy spoke.

"How'd y' know?"

Without stopping her current task, "Know what?"

"Dun play dumb. How'd y' know 'bout me? M' past and everythin'?"

"Lets just say we made it our business to know. And furthermore, ask me no questions, I tell you no lies. Now sit still for a bit while I get that chocolate off your face."

* * *

**Later that night**

TM stretched her arms over her head as the four girls made their way back to their room, "That was a good movie!"

Sasha nodded in agreement, "Its not Terminator 2 or Dawn of the Dead but its still in my top ten list."

CF shook her head, "Not enough fire for my taste. An essential element of any good movie should be lots and lots of fire."

Sweet snickered, "You and Pyro ought to get along like peanut butter and jelly. Maybe we should look him up while we're here?"

"Lets just stick to our current objectives for the time being." TM entered the room and made her way over to her bed, fall back on it with her hands resting behind her head. "Speaking of which, what did Remy ask you in the kitchen Sweety?"

"He just asked me how we knew about him. I just told him it was our business to know and to not ask anything else."

CF stopped petting Ralph long enough to throw the brown-haired girl a disbelieving look, "And he listened to you?"

A sigh fell from the girl's lips, "Dunno honestly. I get the feeling that he's gonna be keeping a super close eye on us. I think we ought to tell him that we're trying to hook him and Rogue up."

Sasha leaned against the bay windows beside her bed, "Well I think that we ought to just lock those two up in a room and refuse to let them out until they get together. It always works in the fanfics."

TM threw CF a look that clearly asked, 'Is she serious?' while the latter seemed to be pondering the merits of the suggestion. TM sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair, "I think you've read one too many fanfics Sasha."

". . . . Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Never mind. Lets just hit the sack."

* * *

**Next morning, bright and early**

The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon, the dark blue violent colors of the night making way to the sun's light as birds cheerfully sang from their perches in the trees. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, last night's weather forecast was tipping the day to be good and hot, not too humid and best of all, there was no studying to be done!

The four newest 'additions' in Xavier's mansion were in a deep sleep. Each of them dreaming sweet dreams of things and people most precious and dear to them. The sudden loud pounding of the door therefore, made each of them react in a different manner. Sweety sat up ramrod straight and yelled, "Earthquake?!?!" CF made a move to jump out of her bed but somehow, her feet got tangled up in the sheets and she ended up falling to the floor. TM pulled her pillow over her head with a moan, "Five more minutes!!!"

"Get yer asses outta bed! The Professor wants to talk to you in his study!"


End file.
